Will's Bra
by You are weird
Summary: Will is so excited about his new bra. Boy, he just wants to wear it all the time. Only it. However, some people don't seem a liberal as they claim and make him uncomfortable my mentioning it. Assholes


"Will, this is the FBI, put some fucking pants on" Shouted Jack Crawford from the end of the room. This was the 3rd time this week Will Graham had turned up to work wearing literally just a bra. No one had thought to mention it until now as he'd been looking fairly down all week. But Jack had had it up to here* with seeing Will's dick, although it, was in his opinion, a very nice looking one.

Will adjusted the straps on his shoulders as he continued gazing at the ground.

"But, Jack, this is my design"

Hannibal had taken Will to a bra shop earlier in the month to build his very own tit holder** as a form a therapy***. He was pleased with his bra; it had pictures of dogs and bows all over it. Will loved his bra so much he wanted to wear it and it alone constantly. Change was a very uncomfortable thing for Graham, so Hannibal had advised everyone not mention it

"Just forget about it!" He had said to everyone "he's just regular Will, yes, a regular Will discovering the joys of braziers and letting his penis hang out a while. Just make the most of this period in Will's life guys, he is pretty ripped for a short guy, enjoy the view my friends, enjoy the view"- Except his voice is deep and Danish so it sounded waaaayyy more sinister and professional.

But that morning Jack couldn't take it. He was so jealous of Will and his beautiful face and that perfectly kept stubble that outlined his cheekbones and jawline, and now, THIS. This beautiful man just turns up to work wearing literally just a bra, showing off his abs and nicely sized penis and those fucking hip bones, it's just SELFISH.

"I am a married heterosexual male! I cannot be falling for this cute little guy at ALL!" he had thought when waking up every morning the last few days from his Will Graham filled sex dreams.

Jack's yelling had emotionally compromised Will.

Will was uncomfortable.

Will was self-conscious and Will was crying. A lot.***

He ran out of the office before he could say anything. For god's sake he is just a man in a bra, why must the world be so unaccepting of men in literally just bras? Who cares about their dicks enjoying the breeze? What are you, a republican?

Graham drove to Lecter's house ignoring the speed limit on every road. Tears filled his eyes multiple times, a few of those he managed to calm down by thinking about that time Hannibal and he sang Love is an Open Door together.

After 2 hours of reckless driving he arrived at Hannibal's crazy fucking huge mansion. Like, holy shit, I knew you were a rich guy but fucking hell man.

Will didn't even need to knock on the office door before Hannibal came to comfort him. He could smell will, and his nostrils were enflamed with the smell of sad Will, which is just unacceptable.

Bombarding him with hugs and kisses he remarked

"Was it Crawford?

Amongst the uncontrollable sobbing Will mumbled a few yeses as Hannibal continued to press Will's face against his chest, letting his tears soak through the freshly ironed shirt. But Hannibal didn't mind, he only cared for Will and his mental and emotional state, which seemed to be pretty low these days- as Hannibal is a huge jerk that refuses to believe it was because of the constant manipulation, pressure and failure to inform Will of the life threatening illness he was suffering from. Wow. What an asshole.

They both walked into the office where Hannibal started slowly to take off his clothes, revealing a black bra with the words 'MY NAME IS HANNIBAL AND I AM PROBABLY NOT A CANNIBAL DO NOT LOOK IN MY FRIDGE'.

"are we going to have sex?" Will asked.

"Would you like to have sex, Will?"

"erm, yeah, I could go for some dick right now, I guess. I mean, if you're up for it?"

"I am always up for it"

Hannibal pressed Will onto the carpet firmly, stroking his fingers through Will's messy unbrushed hair. Will was fucking aroused, Hannibal was fucking aroused, I am fucking aroused, I am not part of this fanfic though so-.

Hannibal started scratching and sucking around Will's back, leaving a trail of kisses up to his neck, before slowly inserting his dick into Will's ass.

"Dr. Lecter, I think I'm gay" Will said.

"No shit" replied Hannibal "My dick is in your ass".

They had reached an intimate moment, the two being so aroused they could only let out small moans. So it was fucking inconvenient when Beverley Katz knocked on the door.

"Fuck me in the arse!" Lecter sighed

"Well I mean, I guess that's _your_ job right now..."

Hannibal didn't respond to that because he is a classy guy and doesn't have time for puns that aren't about cannibalism.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but I need Will for a moment" She said, trying to look like she had no clue about what was happening.

Will put his bra back on and went out to the waiting room with Beverly. It was then when he realised they were not alone, Winston and Jack were sitting on chairs behind her.

"Hannibal Lecter is a cannibal we have evidence of pun form and your dog is really cute" she admitted.

Will was taken back, offended even, that Beverly would even think to accuse his boyfriend of being a cannibal. He was rather fond of blowjobs, yeah, but had never actually eaten his penis.

"No, Beverly he is not, okay. I'm getting tired of all this cannibalism bullshit. He is rather fond of blowjobs, yeah, but has never actually eaten my penis."

"That is irrelevant Will I am pretty sure cannibals can still give blowjobs and not eat them. It's like bronies. They can give pony's blowjobs without remembering it is a kids TV show they are basing their creepy fucking bestiality sex stuff on. "

"Shut up ew that's disgusting"- Will no longer had a raging boner.

Hannibal came out of the office and into the waiting room to see what the fuck was happening.

"What the fuck is happening?" He asked in a Danish and weirdly seductive and terrifying tone.

"Do you want to fuck ponies?" Will asked.

"Ew gross no way! That is just weird...like, ugh! I know someone who wanted to fuck ponies once"

"...and?"

"They no longer have any arms. I ate them. I am a cannibal, Will"

"Sorry what? I didn't quite catch that last part."

"I am a raging cannibal. I have eaten so many people. I broke Franklin's neck, I induced your encephalitis, I am planning to frame you for all my murders and put you into the place you fear the most. There will come a time where I strangle Beverly to death then slice her up, force Abigale to push Alana out of a window, stab Jack Crawford in the neck, and ironically gut you with a tool used for preparing fish. I am a murderer and I am dangerous. You should run. I am keeping Miriam prisoner and I am going to frame Fredrick Chilton for that. I'm not safe".

He looked down at his fancy fucking shoes while an awkward silence filled the room. Will broke it.

"I'm sorry...what?"

"It's a metaphor" He said, as he took a severed finger out of his blazer pocket and put it carefully between his lips. "You put the human meat between your teeth but don't give it the power to make you a cannibal".

"You literally just admitted to everything" Beverly argued.

"That was also a metaphor."

"What for?"

"You admit to all the murders but because everyone is so dumb you don't give it the power to lock you up in Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane."

Will looked into Hannibal's dark sockets. Like, Jesus Christ, those damned sockets could hide so many eyebrows. He looked around.

"Well, Beverly, you see. This is all the evidenced you need, there is none. Okay go away no bye" And with that, Beverly left.

"Will, Will"-Hannibal said softly with his Danish and weirdly seductive and terrifying tone that made it sound a bit like he was saying 'wool'- "I love you". He stroked Will's soft face.

"Yeah. I love you too."

Then they had anal sex and season 2 happened now go away.

*you can't see me but I have my hand raised slightly above my head

**even though he didn't have very big tits, or no tits, they're really too muscular to tell you know, he's maybe like...a C cup? Possibly a small D? That's pretty average for a muscly guy I think. I don't know I'm no expert

***idk what kind of problem this therapy would help, just go with it okay, it's nearly 2am. Hannibal's therapy is kinda weird anyway, with all that cannibalism and shit

****I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY JACK CRAWFORD YOU ACTUAL _JERK_.


End file.
